Paperwork
by ohcurliehair
Summary: Paperwork. Oh, how she despised it.


Ok so this is just a random little one shot I wrote while i was getting fustrated with trying to write the next chapter of one of my other stories. Curse you writers block :) Disclaimer is just as boring as usual. Review are love :)

***

'_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo'_

Paperwork. Oh, how she despised it. No matter what she did to try and make it interesting, she still couldn't help but hate it. She had tried rewarding herself after a certain amount of work but all that succeeded in doing was leaving her candy jar empty as well as an entire box of chocolate. It seemed she was a bit over enthusiastic when it came to rewarding herself with sweets. Then she had tried using nice looking stationary, so that maybe the work wouldn't be so dull. That had failed miserably however, when Cal started complaining about her excessive use of glitter pens. So now she was trying music. It was playing softly in the background. So far it had worked and she had done far more than she had expected. She heard a new song begin and recognised it as one that Emily had recently been obsessed with. Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. The lyrics and beat were catchy and before she knew it she was humming along. By the chorus she was dying to dance but figured it wasn't the smartest idea. She stood up and walked over to her open door. Peering out, she checked the hallways and saw that they were clear. Before she knew what she was doing she had closed the door, cranked the radio and was dancing around her office. She felt like she was 19 again. One night, after smuggling her out, her friends had managed to talk their way into a nightclub and after a few drinks; she had been anything but sober. To put it lightly, she could have outdanced a hooker that night.

She swung her hips as she sung the lyrics.

'_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do'_

She didn't even notice her office door open a crack and someone sneak inside.

***

He had heard the music start as he walked down the hallway of the Lightman Group. It was bizarre because it wasn't the kind anyone in the office usually listened to but he could have sworn he had heard the song before. As he continued to walk the song became clearer.

'_You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes'_

It was the song that Emily had on repeat for the last two weeks. He was so sick of listening to it he had actually banned her from playing it out loud and she could only listen to it if she was wearing her headphones.

'Who could possibly be listening to that song?' he thought.

As he walked past Gillian's office he realised the music was coming from inside. Why was Gillian listening to that song? Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly opened the door. What he saw was far from what he expected. But there was no way he was going to let an opportunity like this pass. Stepping into her office and settling himself on her couch he proceeded to watch the show.

***

By this stage she was singing into her pen as she swung her arms around wildly. She leaned down to trail her finger down her leg before flicking her head up again. Her normally perfect hair was flying everywhere as she flicked her head from side to side. It was while she did this movement that she caught the sight of a figure out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and turned around as the song came to an end.

'Well, at this stage I would be more than happy to agree with that song. You certainly are a hot mess.'

She was too embarrassed to notice the fact that Cal had called her hot.

'What...what are you doing here Cal?'

'No, love. I think I should be asking you what _you_ are doing here. With those moves you could have half of the men in this state wrapped around your little finger.'

She blushed profusely and averted her eyes from Cal's gaze.

'Haven't you ever heard of this concept called knocking?'

'I did knock. You just didn't hear me over that racket. Not that I mind you listening to music, especially if it's going to elicit that kind of response every time.'

By this time Gillian had recovered from the initial shock and embarrassment and decided that Cal needed to be put in his place.

'Have you finished teasing yet?'

'Not even close love. I could go on with this for weeks or even months.'

She rolled her eyes.

'No one would believe you,' she began slyly as she took a step towards him, 'Sweet, innocent Gillian? Responsible Gillian? Dancing around her office like a lunatic? The staff will think you've gone insane.'

He took a step towards her, closing the gap between them even further.

'I can be very convincing when I want to be. You know that better than anyone.'

She smiled a cheeky grin and took that final step that bought her very close, invading his personal space. She tilted her head to the side.

'Regardless, I suppose the only thing that matters is whether you enjoyed it?'

'What?'

The look of surprise on his face was enough incentive for her to continue her game. Those were the last words he had expected out of her mouth.

'You heard me. Don't deny it. You loved it.'

By this time her face was inches away from his.

'Ok, well maybe I did enjoy it. Just a little bit. Where did you learn to dance like that?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

He could feel her breath on him; she was so close he could see right into her eyes.

'Maybe you could give me another demonstration some time. You know, like a private one?'

He looked for some sort of expression of embarrassment or surprise but he saw nothing. Damn, he had taught her well.

'Sure, why not? In fact, why not right now?'

She saw his eyes widen even further than they already were and his pupils dilate. Leaning forward ever so slightly her lips were only a few millimetres away from his.

His lips parted involuntarily.

'Really?'

She smiled at him evilly. Her game had worked.

'You wish.'

He cursed himself as she pulled away. She certainly was a hot mess.


End file.
